


Clumsy

by AutisticWriter



Series: Kinktober 2019 [12]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Coming In Pants, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Gentle Sex, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Making Out, Non-Penetrative Sex, Premature Ejaculation, Prompt Fic, Quintuple Drabble, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 23:02:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21187427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: Sojiro and Tora share their rather awkward (and fast) first time.[Prompt – Frottage]





	Clumsy

Sojiro hums to himself as he makes some coffee, the embarrassing noise drowned out by the rumble of grinding beans. Akira and his friends have taken Futaba out to a part tonight, so he has to the house to himself tonight. Well, except for his guest.

With the brewing finished, Sojiro pours them both a cup of coffee, and returns to the sitting room. Tora looks so awkward as he sits on the couch, and Sojiro can’t help but find it rather endearing.

Sojiro sets the cups down on the coffee table, and takes a seat beside Tora. His partner stares down at his lap, his fingers digging into his pant legs.

“Oh, thank you, Sojiro,” he says, smiling awkwardly.

“Come on, Tora, what’s eating you?” Sojiro asks.

“I beg your pardon?”

“You’re acting like someone just died. If you’re anxious, you can tell me.”

Tora exhales slowly, swallowing. “I, uh… Sojiro, we’ve been in a relationship for a while now, and I was wondering if you would l-like to do something… more than kissing?”

Sojiro reaches out and covers Tora’s hand with his own, making him flinch. “Tora, of course I would. Would you like to?”

Tora nods. “I, I would. Very much so. However, I’ve never… done anything like this with a man.”

“That doesn’t matter. I haven’t been with a guy since college,” Sojiro says, trying not to go red. “We don’t have to do anything too complicated for now.” He takes his other hand and cups Tora’s cheek. Tora shivers. “How about making out on the couch?”

Tora flushes, but smiles. “That… sounds wonderful.”

Sojiro smiles back, and kisses him. But it’s unlike any kiss they’ve ever shared, full of a hunger to be closer, to feel more of each other, reminding Sojiro of the many, many times he’s jerked himself off thinking about Tora.

Tora shuffles closer, putting a hand on the back of Sojiro’s head as he deepens the kiss.

“Sojiro, I…” Tora can’t think of what to say, and Sojiro presses a kiss to his neck, making him flinch. “Sojiro…”

“I love how flustered you get,” Sojiro says, and he takes the opportunity to straddle Tora, giving him a gentle push until he lies down. He lies atop him, giving him a kiss.

Tora groans into his mouth, and shifts his hips. His bulge grinds against Sojiro’s thigh, and he gasps, thrusting against him.

“S-Sorry.”

“Don’t apologise.” Sojiro grinds himself against Tora’s hip, biting back a moan. “Feel that? I’m hard too.”

“Sojiro…”

Sojiro kisses Tora’s neck as he starts thrusting his hips, grinding his clothed erection against Tora. The friction makes him groan, and Tora gasps beneath him, wrapping his arms around Sojiro and pulling him closer.

In less than a minute, Tora cries out and comes in his pants, gasping for breath. “S-Sorry about that,” he mumbles.

“No problem,” Sojiro says, but he comes soon after.

“Well, that was fast,” Tora says, bright red

Sojiro smiles awkwardly, giving him a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> [My tumblr](https://anautisticwriter.tumblr.com/)


End file.
